Allison Young/Pichitchai
"I'm Allison. From Palmdale." - Allison Young Biography Allison Young/Pichitchai is the wife of new Asian Resistance leader, Warapop Pichitchai/Stefan(aka "Enigma Boykins") and is second in command of the Asian Resistance during The War Against the Machines after General Anongsak Pichitchai's death. She naturalises indirectly to be an Asian person after she gets married with Warapop Pichitchai/Stefan. Before TRFC Following the deactivation of Cameron at the hands of John Henry, John Connor and Catherine Weaver jumped to 2027. However, this was an alternate timeline where John Connor never became leader of the Resistance. There they found Allison Young alive and well with Derek and Kyle Reese. "Born to Run" Previous Future Self Allison Young was a girl living in the Future War. After the Judgment Day, she was supposedly chosen by John Connor to perform unknown missions, but was captured by a Terminator; the machine tried to reach John Connor by creating a Terminator replacement of Allison and sending this doppelganger back to John in her stead. Allison grew up living in Resistance bunkers and eating "garbage" for dinner. It is unknown whether she was an active member of the Resistance, or if she was simply a civilian survivor. Either way, Allison was "chosen" by John Connor and given an identification bracelet for authorized access to his secret camp, a privilege only bestowed to a few, typically those whom John trusted completely. This implies Allison to be of the former. Her apparent closeness to John may have explained why John mostly chose only to confide in Cameron after she was reprogrammed. Season 3 The story in TRFC, explained that Allison was the young secret millitary emissary of Tech-com. Allison and her real love boyfriend, Stefan, had worked together to compile and befriend many leaders of resistance groups around the apocalyptic future world. Allison could speak 5 languages, Thai, English, Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese. Allison had many friends including Reese brothers, Zykes and Jason. Allison and Stefan had first meeting in 2012. Allison didn't know his name yet but she gave him a handkerchief. That's why Stefan could remember her and tried to bring it back to her. They met each again at Eaglerock bunker in 2022, ten years after J-Day. They had first date on a day after Stefan risked his life to save Allison from a T-800. Many months later, they completely fell in love with each other during the mission for a contract at the Tower of London, UK. In 2025, Allison and Stefan both went back to LA, gathering Palmdale resistance fighters to destroy the Skynet big factory for the T-700 prototype in Palmdale. Then they had worked together until Stefan left her to his homeland, Bangkok, Thailand. Stefan came back to LA again and found that Allison lived under the basement of Zeira Corp. Stefan and Allison, then met John Connor. During John was taken into Zykes' holding room, Stefan knelt down in front of Allison and proposed her with the rings, "Will you marry me, Allison Young?". She gently puts her right arm on his left cheek and said softly, "I love you, Stefan. I’ll marry you". This tacitly changed her last name to be 'Pichitchai'. Then they had sex for the first time in Stefan's new room in Serrano Point and the second time in the bathroom. Allison lost Stefan in the battle of McGuire Gunnery Range in "A friend in need is a friend indeed". During restrainting her mind, she was captured by a team of a T-600. She found Stefan's great spirit. He helped her out of the warehouse and bombed it by a T-900's "energy pack", the iron pack that contains two hydrogen fuel cells inside. In the episode "Carrots and Apples", Allison went to Thailand on the stealth ship, Sea Shadow, with "Colonel Hikaru Chintai", the head of Japanese. She found the wonderful work of her father through the "Bangkok Sunken Dome(BSD)", the central HQ of the Asian resistance fighters. Allison then enrolled a special course for concentration control with a cape and a trainer nickname "Amm", and was given the wonderful gift from General Pichitchai, it was the good news that her husband was still alive. Later next day, She unseenly had an audience with royalty before she, her father-in-law and the mystery computer AI name "Emma Akagi", tried hard to resurrect Stefan with a machine name "Myalo". He died again. Allison couldn't live without her husband, she ran to him, knelt down beside him, and cried on him. With a miracle, Stefan's heart-rate got back and then he resurrected for her. They kissed and he found that she got pregnant. After the leader of the Asian resistance died, Stefan was promoted to be the new. He changed his alias to be "Enigma Boykins" and offered Allison to be both his wife and his assistant. Season 4 Allison and E. Boykins both would lead the Asian and other RF. back to LA to join John's RF force there. Relationships - Allison and Stefan/E. Boykins - Cameron and Allison - Nevlin and Allison - John and Allison Aliases/Nicknames - Alise - ("New hope coming") Alise is Allison's nickname. The Tech-com members have always called her "Alise". - Allison Young - ("Allison from Palmdale") This is her real name. However, her last name has been changed after she got married with Warapop Pichitchai (Stefan/E. Boykins) . Appearance Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Season 2 : "Allison from Palmdale" (previous future self) : "Born to run" Terminator: The Resistance Fighters Chronicles Season 3 : "New hope coming" : "Twanton" : "A friend in need is a friend indeed" : "Ghost Whisperer" (centric role) : "Carrots and Apples" : "Strongest power" : "Resurrection" (centric role) : "Epoch" : "Kiss of Death" : ...